


Who framed Roger rabbit and Mickey mouse

by JustFandomTrash



Category: Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-06 03:38:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFandomTrash/pseuds/JustFandomTrash
Summary: When 25 year old Venessa Mouse meets detective Eddie valiant and toon Roger Rabbit she ends up on a wild adventure trying to figure out who framed both him and her husband Mickey for murder.(Twist ending unlike any other who framed roger rabbit fanfic)





	1. Chapter 1

Hollywood, 1947, a young woman dressed in a long glittering pink dress stood in a film studio. Her name was Vanessa Mouse the human wife of Mickey Mouse. She were watching a live broadcast filming of a Roger Rabbit cartoon with Baby Herman. She was mostly there because her husband was filming a movie next door. Vanessa half watched as Roger Rabbit was flung all around getting all sorts of slapstick while Baby Herman lived carelessly and innocently. The cartoon ended when a refrigerator dropped on the rabbit's head, causing him to see birds.

"CUT!" the director snapped.

"Cut, cut, cut, cut, CUT!" the director continued to hiss.

"What the hell was wrong with that take!?" Baby Herman asked, revealing he had a gruff, old man voice and was not a cute and innocent baby like people believed him to be.

"Nothing, Baby Herman," the director said to him, lightly, then scolded the rabbit toon. "You were great. It's Roger! He keeps blowing his lines!"  
He then grabbed one of Roger's circling birds. "What's this, Roger?"

"A tweeting bird?" Roger shrugged, sheepishly.

"'A tweeting bird'," the director mocked him, then shoved the script in his face. "Refrigerator falls, rabbit sees stars! Not birds, stars!"

"Turn the cameras off, lose the lights, someone say launch!"

"LAUNCH!" a man in the distance yelled.

"That's lunch, we're on a half!" the director walked off with a bell ringing to have everyone take a break from the set.

"P-Please, Raoul!" Roger rushed after the director, panicking. "I can give ya stars! Give me another chance! Just drop the refrigerator on my head one more time!"

"Roger, I dropped it on your head 23 times already!" the director protested.

"I can take it, don't worry about me!" Roger grabbed onto his jacket sleeve.

"I'm not worried about you, I'm worried about the refrigerator."

Vanessa watched the rabbit toon smack himself on the head with a mallet to make himself see stars to please the director. Toons were having a rough life lately in Hollywood.

"Toons." a man scoffed, taking a drink.

"Eddie Valient?" Vanessa said turning around 

"What do you want?" Eddie spat.

"Actually I happens to hear your comment on toons and I couldn't agree more." Vanessa said.

"Wait a sec aren't you married to a toon?" Eddie asked 

"Yeah I did it for the money like half the people in Hollywood" Vanessa admitted 

"You wanna come with me to see AK Maroon?" Eddie said clearly staring at her.

"I gotta see him anyway" Vanessa shrugged not at all interested in the fat man

She made her way following him.

A secretary and let them into his office. "Mr. Maroon, Vanessa Mouse and Mr. Valiant are here to-"

The man put his hand up to give him a moment as he watched something with one of his assistants.

"He'll be right with you." the secretary told them, then went back to her desk, closing the doors behind her.

Vanessa and Eddie walked in.   
"No, no, NO!" Maroon snapped at his assistant. "Wait until he gets to his feet, then hit him with the boulder!"

"Right, RK." the assistant nodded, then collected his things and left the room.

Maroon turned to them, looking stiff and serious. "How much do you know about show business, Mr. Valiant and Mrs Mouse?"

"Only there's no business like it, no business i know." Eddie replied, cynically.

"Yeah, and there's no business more expensive," Maroon said, walking toward them. 

"Anyway, I'm 25 grand over budget on the latest Baby Herman cartoon. You saw the rabbit blowin' his lines, he can't keep his mind on his work, you know why?"

"One too many refrigerators dropped on his head?" Eddie guessed.

"Nah, he's a toon." Maroon replied. "You can drop anything you want on his head, he'll shake it off."

"But break his heart, he goes to pieces just like you or me." Maroon continued talking with Eddie and held out a folded newspaper. "Read that."

"Seen cooning over Calamari, with not-so-new Sugar Daddy, was Jessica Rabbit, wife of Maroon Cartoon star Roger"." Eddie read out loud he then turned to the exhausted cartoonist. "What's this got to do with me?"

"You're the private detective," Maroon answered him. "You figure it out."

"Look, I don't have time for this." Eddie handed the paper back.

"Neither do I, Where's my money Maroon?" Vanessa said angrily 

"Look, Valiant, his wife's poison, but he think she's Betty Crocker. I want you to follow her, and take Vanessa with you, Get me a couple of nice, juicy pictures I can wise the rabbit up with and I'll give both of you your money" Maroon said 

Eddie shook his head, walking away from Maroon. "Forget it, I don't work Toon Town."

"What's wrong with Toontown?" Maroon asked, holding him back. "Every Joe loves Toon Town."

"Then get Joe to do that job, cuz I ain't goin'!" Eddie still protested.

"Try living there" Vanessa said siting down on Maroons desk

"Whoa, fella," Maroon gripped his shoulder. "You don't wanna go to Toon Town, you don't have to go to Toon Town. Nobody said you had to go to Toon Town anyway. Have a seat, Valiant and Mouse." he forced the detective and the woman to sit down in his seats across from his desk. "The rabbit's wife sings at a joint called the Ink and Paint Club, Toon Revue. Strictly humans only, okay? So, what do you think, Valiant?"

Eddie looked at him, then spotted something strange behind the man which prevented him from answering properly.

"Well?" Maroon leaned forward, demanding that answer.

Eddie stood up and walked behind Maroon's desk. "The job's gonna cost ya 100 bucks, plus expenses."

"100 bucks!?" Maroon shot from his seat. "That's ridiculous."

"So's the job." Eddie told him, coming with a flask of liquor and cup.

"Alright, alright," Maroon tried to settle him. "You got your 100 bucks, and Vanessa has her money too, have a drink, Eddie."

Eddie glanced at him, then poured himself a drink. "I don't mind if I do."

There were some voices heard outside the window. Eddie took a look and Vanessa decided to as well. They saw several human men wandering around with Acme products such as wooden boxes, giant blocks of cheese, and animate inanimate objects. There popped out chairs playing loud orchestra music from instruments. There came a gray face with big blue eyes, startling Eddie.

Maroon stood up to see Eddie hiding under the window like he had been deeply traumatized. "It's just Dumbo, Eddie." Maroon told him

"I know who it is." Eddie glared at him.

"I got him on loan from Disney," Maroon explained why Dumbo was around. "Him and half the cast of Fantasia. The best part is, they work for peanuts!" he threw peanuts out the window for the elephant.

Dumbo sucked them all up in his trunk and flew off, happily.

"Well, I don't work for peanuts." Eddie shook his head, showing the check Maroon wrote for him. "Where's the other $50?"

"Let's call the other $50 a carrot to finish the job," Maroon chuckled.

"You've been hangin' around rabbits too long." Eddie mentally rolled his eyes. He then walked out the office with Vanessa.

All sorts of humans and toons were working together. It was a strange, but interesting sight. There were indeed Fantasia characters, such as ballerina ostriches and the brooms from the Sorcerer's Apprentice.

The ballerina hippo seemed very concerned about what was going on, nearly leaning on the humans. She then noticed them and backed up. "Oh, excuse me."

The duo kept walking and passed some auditioning cows. There then came a trolley, ringing and Eddie decided to go for it. "Come on, Vanessa!" he called.

"I'm taking my car" Vanessa yells to Eddie as she gets in

Vanessa watched Eddie sitting on the back end with a couple of street children, with another rushing for the trolley.

"Hey mister, ain't ya got a car?" one of the boys asked as he took out a cigarette.

"Who needs a car in LA?" Eddie jokingly asked. "We got the best public transportation system in the world."

Vanessa drove off "meet you there" she called out to Eddie not sure if he could hear her


	2. Chapter 2

"Where are we going now?" Vanessa asked Eddie as she stepped out of her car

"We're gonna visit a close, personal friend of mine to help crack this case," Eddie replied, then turned to the boys on the back of the trolley and waved to them. "Thanks for the cigarettes!"

Vanessa followed Eddie. The detective slicked down his hair and tried to look his best as he led Vanessa behind him to a local bar. They walked in and saw a lot of men either shooting pool, sitting together with raunchy conversation, or drinking on a stool to drown their sorrows in the crazy world they live in.

"Hi Harry, you okay?" Eddie greeted one of the bar flies.

"Hi, Eddie." the man, Harry, spoke back, briefly.

Vanessa felt shaky as a trolley was rumbling from outside, but no one else seemed to be affected by it. Must have grown accustomed to it after dealing with it for so long.

Eddie spotted an officer and placed his cap back on his head, looking dead drunk. "What's with Earl?"

One of the men on a stool took out a notepad and wrote something down, showing it to Eddie to answer his question.

"Laid off?" Eddie was appalled.

The man with the paper nodded.

"A new outfit bought the red car," another man said to Eddie, explaining. "Some big company called Cloverleaf."

"No kiddin'," Eddie remarked. "They bought the red car?"

"Yeah, put the poor guy on two weeks notice." the man answered, walking away. "Cutbacks, they said."

Eddie sighed for his friend. "Oh, well, Earl. Here's to the pencil pushers. Maybe they all get lead poisoning, huh?" he then took out a shot to sip it, but a hand stopped him.

Vanessa smiled discreetly when cloverleaf was mentioned, she then saw the woman who had stopped Eddie from drinking his shot. She seemed to have been a waitress with puffy and short length black hair in a uniform and bore a strict look on her face.

"Tomorrow's Friday, Eddie," the waitress told him. "You know what happens here on Friday?"

"Fish special?" Eddie shrugged.

"My boss checks the books on Friday," the waitress swiped the shot glass from him. "If I don't have that money I gave you back in the till, I'm gonna lose my job."

"Don't bust a button, Dolores," Eddie said, coolly. "You've only got one left." he handed her the check from earlier.

"50 bucks?" the waitress, Dolores, eyed it.

"Yeah."

"Where's the rest? And who is this? Beat it he's mine" she said 

"Well, this is only a snoop job away," Eddie answered her first question. 

"You don't know who I am" Vanessa said furiously "Vanessa Mouse? Human wife of toon Mickey? Used to be the star of the ink and paint club until take Bitch Jessica took my job" She said obviously upset that Dolores didn't know who she was. "Oh and I'm not interested in that grubby man I'm not a whore" she said smirking Delores looked angrily at her for a moment.

"Anyway she's working this job with me was requested by our client, hey have you got that camera of yours? Mine's in the shop." Eddie said quickly changing the subject

"Wouldn't be the pawn shop by any chance, would it?" Dolores scoffed.

"Aw, come on, Dolores. You need the other $50, we need the camera."

Dolores put some things up behind the bar table, and came to Eddie and Vanessa with her camera.

"Any film in there?" Eddie asked.

"Should be." Dolores said, handing the camera to him while Vanessa watched, silently. "I haven't had that roll developed since our trip to Catalina."

"Catalina?" Vanessa muttered to herself 

"That sure was a long time ago." Dolores sighed, washing some dishes.

"Yeah, that was a long time ago." Eddie remarked. "We'll have to do that again sometime."

"Yeah, sure, Eddie..." Dolores sounded disappointed in that statement. She then grabbed the utensils, plates, and glasses as another trolley passed and shook the bar.

"Does that happen a lot?" Vanessa asked.

Dolores came back to them as she spotted Eddie looking into the newspaper. "Paper any good?"

"Just check the scrawl." Eddie showed the name on the check for $50.

Dolores took the check and read aloud; "RK Maroon? As in Maroon Cartoons?"

"Maroon Cartoons?" a voice came from behind the trio.

Vanessa looked to see a grungy man behind Eddie who looked like a real wise guy.

"Hey, so, who is your client, Mr. Detective and Partner to the stars?" the man laughed. "Chilly Willy? Or Screwy Squirrel?"

"What do you want to drink?" Dolores asked him, firmly. She knew that Eddie took cartoons personally.

"Eh, I'll take a beer, doll." the man told her, sitting right next to Eddie.

Vanessa cringed and her stool, angrily.

"So, what happened, huh?" the man continued to harass Eddie. "Somebody kidnap Dinky Doodle?"

"Cut it out, Angelo." Dolores snapped at him.

"Hey, wait a minute, wait a minute, I know," the man, Angelo, wouldn't quit. "You're workin' for Little Bo Peep, she's lost her sheep, and you're gonna help her look for 'em, huh?" he laughed.

That did it. Eddie was really angry with him now. The wicked laughter made Eddie kick the stool from underneath Angelo and made the teasing man fall to his knees on the floor.

Eddie grabbed Angelo by the face in a near choke hold and shoved a hard-shelled egg into his mouth to choke him. "Get this straight, meatball. I don't work for toons!" he then left in a huff. "Vanessa, we're outta here!"

"Good" she said angrily "FYI I don't work for toons either" she said pushing Angelo over, following Eddie.

Later, that night, the singer and detective went into the dark alley of Hollywood to find the club that Maroon told them to go to about Jessica Rabbit. Vanessa was leading the way since she knew this club

A red-eye came out and looked down at the two of them. "Got the password?"

"'Walt sent us'." Vanessa replied rolling here eyes

The tiny door that showed the eye closed, and the door was unlocked and opened for them. It was shown to be a giant ape in a tuxedo as the doorman.

Vanessa looked a little nervous around him. 

"Vanessa Mouse? Long time no see" the ape said in an unpleased tone. "Whatever banana breath" Vanessa replied.

"Nice monkey suit." Eddie commented.

The ape snarled at them, slightly. "Wise asses...." 

"Toon" Vanessa said walking ahead of Eddie.

There were many people sitting for the live entertainment. Daffy Duck and Donald Duck were on pianos playing a song. The duo looked all around them. There were penguin waiters from Mary Poppins, an octopus bartender, and a lot of humans enjoying the show.

"Hey, hey, cut it out!" Donald snapped.

"Does anybody understand what this duck is saying?" Daffy asked the audience. "I've worked with a lot of wise-quackers, but you are DESSSSPICABLE!"

"They're still at it" Vanessa said rolling here eyes.

Eddie also rolled his eyes and continued to watch the ducks.

The audience gasped once Donald Duck slammed Daffy into his own piano.

"This means war..." Daffy grumbled.

Eddie and Vanessa took a seat next to a man who looked a little bored and focused on them. Suddenly, the man squirted his ink pen on Eddie's shirt and started laughing.

"Hey, man, that's not cool!" Cherry yelled at him.

"What? You think that's funny?" Eddie demanded.

"Oh, it's a panic!" the man continued laughing.

Eddie grabbed the man by his collar. "You won't think it's funny when I stick that pen up your nose!"

"Now, calm down, will ya?" the man tried to settle them. "Look, the stain's gone. It's disappearing ink. No hard feelings, I hope."

The duo looked to see the stain vanished like magic.

"Look, I'm-" the man was about to introduce himself.

"I know who you are," Eddie cut him off. "Marvin Acme, the guy that owns Toon Town. The Gag King."

"'If it's Acme, it's a gasser'," Marvin sloganed, holding out his hand. "Put it there, pal."

Eddie sighed and shook his hand, only to get buzzed and annoyed.

"The hand buzzer," Marvin laughed. "Still our biggest seller!"

Eddie grunted and sat back down with Vanessa.

A waiter came up and cleaned up their table to take their order.

"iced coffee extra whipped cream" Vanessa told him "I MEAN Cream" Vanessa screamed at the penguin

"Scotch on the rocks." Eddie placed his order.

The penguin nodded, then walked off.

"AND I MEAN ICE!" Eddie added with emphasis, knowing how Toons like to mess things up with puns and parodies of sorts. 

The duo then continued to watch the show. Daffy was having a fun time playing both pianos. His hands on his main piano and his foot skidding across Donald's. Donald then opened the piano over him and started playing both pianos too. His tail feathers on Daffy's piano keyboard and his fingers across his own piano. Daffy then punched him and played Donald's piano wildly like Beethoven. It ended dramatically as Donald launched a cannon ball on him and both pianos blew up, ending the show. 

Eddie and Vanessa kept sitting still and looking grave.

"Hey, those ducks are funny," Marvin commented once everyone sat down. "Th-They never get to finish the act!"

"Great," Eddie grunted, then took his drink once their waiter came back. "Thanks." he was about to drink, but he saw that his scotch had actual rocks in it instead of ice cubes. "Toons..." Vanessa scrowled "your right" she said holding up her glass which had cream and a whip in it.

"Cigars? Cigarettes?" a voice said, offering, Vanessa turned around to see Betty boop. Betty beamed once she saw the detective. "Eddie Valiant!"

"Betty?" Eddie looked at her, not believing his eyes.

"Long time no see." Betty remarked.

"What're you doing here?"

"Work's been kinda slow since cartoons went to color, but I still got it, Eddie." she then did her infamous booping to show him.

"Yeah, you still got it." Eddie smiled.

"You know her?" Vanessa said

"It's a long story, kid." Eddie told her and she replied with "Don't call me kid I'm 25" 

Suddenly, another act on stage finished and the crowd went wild. The lights went dark and the crowd whistled and hooted and hollered. Marvin Acme even sprayed himself with cologne and tried to look decent for the next act.

"What's with him?" Eddie asked Betty, referring to Acme.

"Mr. Acme never misses a night when Jessica performs." Betty explained.

"Got a thing for rabbits, huh?" Eddie joked.

"Uhh... Jessica Rabbit isn't a rabbit" Vanessa said looking angry that everyone in the club was so happy that Jessica was coming on stage.

There came out a slender leg and a very, busty woman with a nearly revealing rack stepped out with her long, flowing red hair with a glittering ruby gown, purple, slick opera gloves and pink heels. Her band was the Crows from Dumbo. Jessica then started to sing very sultry and smoothly with the music, seducing the men.

"She's married to Roger Rabbit?" Eddie whispered in shock.

"Yeah," Betty sighed, closing Eddie's jaw. "What a lucky gurl."

A lot of men were jealous when Jessica took Acme's hand and started dancing her way off stage to be in his lap. She even pinched his cheeks and wiggled his face and took out a cloth to rub his bald head to make it shine.

Jessica even made her way over to Eddie. Vanessa felt intimidated by Jessica, seeing her features and looked down at herself, feeling less confident than ever. Jessica made her way into Eddie's lap and started to pull him and tease him before everyone's eyes.

Jessica walked back on stage and behind the curtain as her show finished and everyone applauded loudly expect for Vanessa who looked very Angry and depressed, by Jessica's performance. Eddie looked stunned and astounded.

Vanessa got up and went backstage.  
They spotted that Acme was going backstage to Jessica's dressing room with flowers. 

Vanessa walked past Eddie who was trying to ease drop on what was happening in Jessica's room, she came to a door with faded stars and the name Vanessa on the door. There was no last name written as this was last year before she married Mickey. 

~flashback~  
Vanessa walked out on stage she was to be the last act of the night, she saw only one man siting there he had a big black coat, black pants, black gloves, black boots, a black hat and black sunglasses. 

He smiled at her and she started the performance, she was used to nobody caring about her ever since Jessica was drawn maybe it was that Jessica had a slimmer waist then her or bigger breasts she didn't know but she was regected by the men that come here well all except one. This man never missed a show and afterwards he would always leave a single black rose on his table. 

She eventually got fired and lived in the alley way alone and cold her only company was the man but he would never stay long and he would never say a word he would only drop off bottles of water or containers of hot food. Sometimes he would leave letters written in exquisite calligraphy they were beautiful love poems and always had a single black rose attached. she lived on this and kept the letters safe she loved this man but didn't even know his name until one day Mickey Mouse saw her and fell in love with her taking her in she knew this was a chance at a better life and so she went to live in room town with him but she left her own letter where she normally sat:  
Dear whoever you are   
Thank you for your kindness thank you for your compassion thank you for believing in me when no one else would you make me feel beautiful and special even when most people looked down on me in such a way even when Jessica took my fame you were there and then the love poems you left me they way your cared for me I will never forget you for you stole my heart - yours Vanessa

She never saw him again 

~end of flashback~

Vanessa cried looking at the wilted roses on her dresser. 

She then walked out to get some air that's when she noticed Eddie climbing out of the garbage "what happened to you?" She asked. 

"That's toon ape threw me out thought I was a peeping tom" Eddie said "what happened to you?" He added seeing Vanessa's mascara running down her face.

"I went to my old dressing room after Jessica's performance it just brought back to many memories" she explained

"What do you mean?" He asked so she explained about her job loss, the man and how she came to meet Mickey.

Eddie saw a window and hopped up and saw Acme and Jessica and decided to quickly take pictures.

"Come, my dear, Jessica, come over here." Acme told the Toon woman.

Vanessa cringed slightly.

"It's not what you think, trust me." Eddie told them, then got a closer look and started to take pictures.

Vanessa hoped he was right committing sexual acts with a toon was disgusting she never did that with Mickey even if they are married. Acme was screaming, sounding very eager and Jessica kept yelling out his name. Eddie kept snapping pictures, but he grew disturbed. "You gotta be kiddin' me..."

Back in Maroon's office, the duo showed the photographs and contacted Roger. Of course, Jessica being Roger's wife, he took it very hard.

"Patty-Cake, Patty-Cake!?" Roger grunted, crying. "I don't believe it! Patty-Cake! Patty-Cake! Is that true?"

"Take comfort, son," Maroon offered a hanky. "You're not the first guy whose wife played patty cake on him."

Roger continued to cry his little eyes out and sloppily blew his nose which made disgusting honking noises. "I just don't believe it. I won't believe it, I can't believe it, I shan't believe it."

"Believe it, kid," Eddie said, slapping down the photographs for Roger to see for himself. "I took the pictures myself. She played patty cake."

Roger rambled as he looked through the photographs of Jessica and Acme playing patty cake. It was truly a horrible sight for the poor Toon. He stopped and started to hyperventilate. "Jessica's the light of my life, the apple of my eye, the cream in my coffee..."

"You better start drinkin' it black, cuz Acme's takin' the cream now." Eddie remarked.

"Hard to believe," Maroon sighed. "Marvin Acme's been my friend and neighbor for 30 years. Who would've thought he was a Sugar Daddy?"

"Somebody must've made her do it..." Roger sniffled.

"Now, drink this, son, it'll make you feel better." Maroon offered him a drink.

Roger took the drink in a cup as his eyes turned as red as his overalls. He then took the drink, gulping it down. He then started to have this weird physical and chemical reaction within his body, zipping up in the air and having a loud, whistling noise and making glass around him break. Eddie, Vanessa and Maroon covered their ears, hoping the fit would stop soon. Roger suddenly landed back in the desk and settled down. "Thanks, I needed that..." he slammed his head on the desk again.

"Son of a bitch," Eddie mumbled as he got the liquor all over his clothes. "Look, Mr. Maroon. I think our work here is finished. How 'bout that carrot you owe me, huh?"

"Yeah and the money you owe me" Vanessa chimed in

Maroon nodded and took out two checks from his jacket pocket. "A deal's a deal."

"Great, thanks." Eddie nodded and took the check. Vanessa also took her check

Roger lifted his head, breathing slightly heavily.

"Roger," Maroon came to his Toon. "I know this all seems pretty painful now, but you'll find someone new. Won't he, Mr. Valiant?"

"Yeah, sure." Eddie shrugged. "A good-looking guy, like that? The dames will be breakin' his door down."

"DAMES!?" Roger snapped. "What dames!? Jessica's the only one for me, you'll see! We'll rise above this piddling peccadillo! We're gonna be happy again, you got that? Happy! Capital H-A-P-P-I!" he zipped out the window, leaving a large rabbit shaped hole in the glass.

"Well, at least he took it well." Maroon shrugged, then his window blind fell clear off the window pane.

"Vanessa stay her I have to take care of something" Eddie said going into the other room

~the next room~  
"I thought you had to know this" Eddie said taking out a tape recorder.

He hit play on the recording:  
"Toons" Eddie said "Eddie Valient?" Vanessa said turning around   
"What do you want?" Eddie spat.  
"Actually I happens to hear your comment on toons and I couldn't agree more." Vanessa said.  
"Wait a sec aren't you married to a toon?" Eddie asked   
"Yeah I did it for the money like half the people in Hollywood" Vanessa admitted

"No it's not possible she wouldn't" Mickey said in his squeaky voice. He started blubbering like Roger did and then drunk a bottle of vodka causing him to have a similar reaction to what roger did to alcohol.

"I have reason to believe that the man giving her roses was acme and that she might love him instead" Eddie said

"She's just an innocent victim we will be as happy as Jessica and Roger" Mickey said angrily jumping out of the window just like Roger had done before Eddie could tell him that Jessica had cheated on Roger 

"Eddie what happened" Vanessa asked "I let Mickey listen to a tape of you admitting you don't love him and he jumped out the window like Roger" Eddie said

"JUST GREAT EDDIE NOW THERES NOT ONE BUT TWO BROKEN HEARTED TOONS ON THE LOOSE" Vanessa yelled


	3. Chapter 3

It got very late, seeing as Vanessa had no place to stay as she wanted to stay away from Mickey for a while, Eddie decided to let her come to his office. Vanessa saw the names Valiant & Valiant. Vanessa thought Eddie must had a brother, cousin, nephew, or some sort of relative working with him, but she stayed quiet as she entered his office.

"You can stay here for the night," Eddie told her quietly. "I promise, that bed is a lot more comfortable than it looks."

"Thanks, Eddie." Vanessa said, quietly.

"Whatever" the detective said, turning on the light to show her the office.

Vanessa looked all around with wonder. She saw Eddie's desk, but a desk across from him completely dusty and looked as though it hadn't been cleaned in years. Eddie put his hat up and went with her to get some rest after a long day of work. He took the photographs off the hanger as Vanessa tried to get herself settled. She spotted some photographs and looked with Eddie as he put away the Jessica and Marvin pictures and the tape. 

"Is that you and Dolores in Catalina?" Vanessa asked, looking with him to see the new pictures.

"Yeah, that was a long time ago," Eddie told her, looking through the beach pictures. He actually seemed happy for once. "We were in Catalina. It was a great time."

"Who's that?" Vanessa pointed to the new pictures of Eddie having fun with a guy without Dolores in the pictures.

Eddie's smile disappeared. "That's my brother..."

"Where is he? On vacation?" Vanessa asked

"He's dead." Eddie said, gravely.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Vanessa said, quietly. "W-What happened?"

Eddie flipped through the pictures and looked at old framed pictures with his brother, some old newspaper articles of him and his brother saving Goofy and rescuing Donald Duck's kidnapped nephews. "I might as well tell ya... He was killed... By a Toon..."

"A toon?" Vanessa's eyes widened a tiny bit.

"Yeah," Eddie nodded, shakily.

Vanessa said nothing 

"Teddy and I were on another case involving Toons, we always loved doing Toon business, we loved them like they were our family members entertaining us for hours," Eddie continued. "However, there was one about 15 stories high up from us... He was a nasty Toon... well more of a half human half toon nothing like I've ever seen before, He was about to drop on us with a piano. I broke my arm, Teddy never made it... It landed flat on his head."

"Oh I guess a toon screwed you over too" was all she said.

Ya got it, kid... Now, get some sleep, I've had a long day." Eddie said keeping on looking around in his photographs.

"What did I say about calling me kid I'm an adult now treat me like one" Vanessa said slapping him, then she laid down. She had a long day so she fell right asleep into the bed, finding it a little comfortable and cushy.

The next morning, Vanessa was bright and awake while Eddie had fallen asleep at his desk with a beer bottle in his hand. Vanessa came out of the bathroom after she finished grooming herself once a bottle hit a metal can, snapping Eddie awake as well.

"Oh, Lieutenant Santino." Eddie looked sharp at the new man in the office. "Where'd you come from?"

Vanessa just sat down listening to the conversation 

"Gee Whiz, Eddie, if you needed money so bad, why didn't you come to me?" Santino asked, seeing the photographs between Acme and Jessica. 

"So I took a couple of dirty pictures and recorded Vanessa saying she didn't love her husband, so kill me." Eddie shrugged, pouring himself another glass of alcohol.

"I already got a stiff neck on my hands, thank you." Santino answered.

"Huh?" Vanessa and Eddie asked.

"Marvin Acme," Santino confirmed. "The rabbit and Mouse kacked him last night."

"What?" Eddie breathed, finding that hard to believe.

Eddie took Vanessa into his car to examine the crime scene. "Okay, you let me do talking" he said 

"Don't tell me what do" Vanessa said following him.

There was distant laughing, which stopped them. They looked far behind a brick wall to see a laughing sun with a magical rainbow and cheerfulness throughout the area.

"What now?" Santino, seeing them see a bit squeamish at the cartoonish background.

"It's just I haven't been this close to Toon Town for a while." Eddie replied. 

"It just makes me feel sick that's why I hate living there" Vanessa said 

There came out a shooting man with his butt on fire. Vanessa stepped back and saw it was classic Yosemite Sam.

"My biscuits are burnin'! Fire in the hatch! Oh, great horny toads, that smarts!" Sam placed his butt in a puddle and cooled down instantly.

"Classic toons" she said walked towards the factory 

"Come on, you two, let's get this over with." Santino told Vanessa and Eddie, going inside Acme's old factory. "They're with me." he told the security guard as they walked inside the place.

Vanessa and Eddie came to see a safe had been dropped on a chalk outline. Not a Toon safe, that couldn't hurt you, but it was a real life safe. Now, that would hurt. 

"Just like a toon to drop a safe on a guy's head." one of the detectives scoffed.

Santino glanced at Eddie, seeing he seemed sour about that, having his brother go out the same way. "Sorry Eddie, you and your friend better wait here, alright?" he then walked off to investigate.

Vanessa and Eddie looked around as the detectives worked. They could see that upstairs that Jessica Rabbit was talking with somebody in Acme's office on her way down.

"Hey, Chisold, get a load of this." one of the detectives took an old dynamite with a fuse.

"Hey, guys!" another detective called, holding a giant mallet. The mallet sprung out a boxing glove fist and knocked down some boxes, and came in and out and closed up, noticing Eddie. "Didn't you used to be Eddie Valiant?"

The guys laughed at Eddie. He must have had a bad reputation sometime after the death and murder of his brother.

"Or did you change your name to Jack Daniels?" the man continued, taunting him.

Eddie rolled his eyes and went to investigate the safe with Vanessa. "What's that?" he noticed some yellow smudges over the rope with some white smudges

"Paint from the rabbit's glove and paint from the mouse's glove." the man taking samples told him.

"Mr. Valiant and Vanessa?" a voice came behind.

Vanessa and Eddie turned to see Jessica Rabbit, looking saucy at them.

Jessica then slapped Eddie clear across his face and shoved Vanessa over on her stomach. "I hope you're proud of yourselves and those pictures you took!" she then stormed away from them.

"Touch me again toon I dare you" Vanessa said as she watched Jessica leave

Some cops went to take away Acme's corpse, but one of the cops fell over a closed crate with cartoon shoes like Nazi boots, clown shoes, pink slippers, green heels, and brown loafs. The cops had trouble with them and tried to capture them before they got loose into town. 

One of the clown shoes hit one cop in the groin, making him nearly drop Acme's body with his hand opening up and dropping the hand buzzer. Eddie decided to walk over and take the hand buzzer as evidence, but a cane dropped on his hand, buzzing it, and making him grunt in pain. 

Vanessa went with him and saw a man that she recognised as judge doom the judge of toon town keeping toons in there place. She admired his work.

"Are this man and this lady removing evidence from the scene of a crime?" the man demanded.

"Uh, no, Judge Doom, Valiant and his friend here were just pickin' it up for ya." Santino covered up. "Weren't ya, Eddie?"

"Judge Doom sir I really admire your work it's a pleasure to meet you" Vanessa said outstretching a hand for him to shake.

"The pleasure is all mine" he said clearly mesmerised by her, he kissed her gloved hand this made her heart flutter a little bit, the way he acted and dressed seemed very familiar but she shook it off.

He then went over to Eddie "Hand it over." Doom demanded with his hand open.

"Sure." Eddie agreed, slapping his hands around Doom's hand, buzzing and jolting him. "His number one seller."

Doom eerily grinned at them. "I see working for a Toon has rubbed off on you."

"I wasn't workin' for a Toon, I was workin' for RK Maroon." Eddie defended.

"Yes, we talked to Mr. Maroon," Doom agreed, still bearing a frightening look on his face. "He told us the rabbit and and mouse became quite agitated when you showed the rabbit the pictures and let the mouse listen to the tape. The rabbit said, 'one way or another, he and his wife were going to be happy' and the mouse said similar, Isn't that true?"

"Yes its true judge doom sir" Vanessa told him "who would have though my husband a killer" she said.

"Well my dear you know what they say never trust a toon" judge doom said

Eddie mocked judge Doom.

"Shut your yap, Eddie," Santino sneered. "The man's a judge." 

"Yeah Eddie stop being rude" Vanessa said agreeing with santino 

"That's alright, Ma'am, Lieutenant," Doom said, coolly. "From the smell of him, I'd say it was the booze talking. No matter, the rabbit and mouse won't get far, my men will find them."

"Who are your men sir?" Vanessa asked

Suddenly, the doors busted open with a car and loud horns blared right in. The car stopped and made a swerving, sharp turn, knocking some boxes over.

"Weasels!" Santino gasped.

"Yes," Doom replied. "I find they have a special gift for the work."

"Who are those weasels?" Vanessa asked.

"They the Toon Patrol, they are called Psycho, Greasy, Smarty, Wheezy, and Stupid."

"Alright, ya mugs, fall out!" Smarty, the leader said, getting out of the car first with the others following.

"Did you find the rabbit and mouse?" Doom asked.

"Don't worry, Judge," Smarty assured him. "We got 'deformants' all over the city. We'll find 'em."

"You wouldn't have any idea where the rabbit might be, Mr. Valiant and Ms Mouse?" Doom asked.

"Have you tried Walla Walla?" Eddie asked, stalling him. "Cucamonga? I hear Kokomo's very nice this time of year."

"The last time I saw them they were jumping out a window so I would try somewhere around Hollywood or maybe toon town" Vanessa said. 

"I'm surprised you're not more cooperative, Mr. Valiant," Doom came toward them, dangerously close. "A human has been murdered by a couple of toons. Don't you appreciate the magnitude of that?"

Suddenly there was random squeaking. Doom looked to find the source of the sound and looked down to see a Toon clown shoe by his leg.

Doom took out an extra rubber glove to capture the Toon and get rid of it for good. "Since I've had Toon Town under my jurisdiction, my goal has been to reign in the insanity. And the only way to do that is to make Toons respect the law." he then grabbed the clown shoe as it tried to escape, but it was no use. Doom chuckled and went with the shoe to his weasel minions.

"How did that gargoyle get to be a judge?" Eddie asked, whispering to his lieutenant.

"Spread a bunch of simoleons around Toon Town a couple of years back, bought the election." Santino explained.

"Wait i know what that is, its dip" Vanessa pointed to a tank Doom opened of what appeared to be revolting acid.

"Turpentine, acetone, benzene. My own invention it's the only thing that can kill a toon" judge doom said nodding 

"I'll catch the rabbit and mouse,Mr. Valiant," Doom spoke up, about to dip the clown shoe. "Then I'll try to convinct them and execute them..."

The clown shoe whimpered over the dip. It then got a splash of the dip and squeaked in pain and misery as it was slowly being killed before Eddie and Vanessa's eyes. Instantly, the clown shoe was killed and no more as the weasels laughed at its sudden death and Doom looked eerily at the detective. 

Vanessa simply clapped "wow I herd about you inflicting justice in that way but I've never seen you do it with my own eyes" she said quite impressed 

"That's one dead shoe, eh boss?" Wheezy laughed a little.

"Your enjoying this?" Eddie said

"Yeah so?" Vanessa said 

Doom's hand dripped with red paint, it almost looked like blood. He came forth to the duo. "They're not kid gloves. This is how we handle things down in Toon Town. I'd think you of all people would appreciate that mr Valiant but at least Vanessa here does." he then balled a fist in his glove with the dripping paint.

After that sequence, Vanessa and Eddie went up to take a break from the case. They then saw beside Eddie's office, there was a woman with a baby carriage. She then took out a lighter and started to put it in the carriage.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, wait a minute!" Eddie rushed over to stop her, but it was shown she was lighting another cigar for Baby Herman.

"I've been trying to make him quit, but he just won't listen to me." the woman said, waving away the awful smoke.

"Whatya know, ya dumb broad?" Baby Herman scoffed in his gruff voice. "You got the IQ of a rattle! You mr Valiant and mrs Mouse?" 

"Yeah." Vanessa and Eddie answered.

"I wanna talk to you two about the Acme murder," Baby Herman told them, then turned to his possible girlfriend. "Hey, doll, why don't you run downstairs and get me a racin' form?" he then slapped her butt.

The woman called out, then glared at him. "Okay, okay, I'm goin'!" she walked off.

"A ladies man, huh?" Eddie remarked.

"My problem is I got a 50 year old lust and a three year old dinky."

"Yeah, must be tough." Eddie said.

"Look , the rabbit and your husband Mickey didn't kill Acme," Baby Herman explained why he wanted to talk with them. "They're not murders, I should know they are dear friends of mine. I tell you, guys, the whole thing stinks like yesterday's diapers! Look at this," Herman took out the newspaper article about Mickey and Roger killing Acme. "The paper said Acme left no will. That's a load of succotash!"

"I don't believe you" Vanessa said

"Look every Toon knows Acme had a will," Baby Herman continued. "He promised to leave Toon Town to us Toons 

"Has anybody ever seen this will?" Eddie asked the baby.

"Uh, no," Herman shrugged. "But he gave us his solemn oath!"

"If you believe that joker could do anything solid, the gag's on you, pal!" Eddie turned Herman's carriage around and walked off.

"I just figured since you were the one who got my pals in trouble, you might wanna help then out." Baby Herman told Eddie. "I can pay ya!"

Eddie didn't like the sound of being paid by a cartoon character. "Save your money for a pair of elevator shoes!" he then kicked the carriage away.

Baby Herman wailed as he was rolled away and bumped into his girl, knocking the cigar out of his clutches. "My stogie!" he then cried, obnoxiously and immaturely. On a baby, it's cute, but with Herman's natural voice, it sounded awkward and childish.

Eddie and Vanessa glanced at him and Eddie slammed the door behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

Eddie threw down the newspaper and took a closer look at it at his desk with Vanessa sitting to the edge and respected Eddie's privacy and feelings by not sitting in Teddy's old desk.

"It ain't my fault the rabbit and mouse got themselves in trouble." Eddie mumbled, taking a drink.

"That's the thing with murders you don't know who they are until it happens." Vanessa spoke up.

Eddie shrugged and took a big gulp of his drink. He placed it down and made himself comfortable to end his work day. "All I did was take a couple of lousy pictures."

Vanessa spotted something. The glass was magnifying the photograph in the paper, making her look closely. "Eddie, check this out."

Eddie leaned with her to take a closer look. He picked up his glass and saw closely into Marvin Acme's pocket that there was a Last Will and Testament. Eddie then took out his detective kit and took out a magnifying glass to take a closer look to make sure his eyes weren't fooling him. He looked through the photographs with Vanessa and still saw the will in his jacket pocket. "The baby was right." he whispered. Eddie had a dawning realization look on his face, but shrugged it off. "The Hell with it!"

"I hope Roger and Mickey are alright." Vanessa said not very sincerely.

"Whatever, I need a nap, feel free to look around but stay out of Teddy's things, alright?" Eddie told her, pulling out his filing cabinet and making up his bed.

"Sure, Eddie." Vanessa said.

Eddie kicked off his shoes and laid down in his bed. He then turned over, opened his eyes slightly and screamed once he saw Roger and Mickey had been in his bed.

Vanessa dashed over to see what the problem was and she screamed too, seeing them after all this murder business.

"How the Hell did you get in here?" Eddie demanded.

"Through the mail slot," Roger shrugged.

"Its really quite easy when your a toon" Mickey said.

"I thought it would be best if we waited inside, seeing's how we're wanted for murder." Roger explained.

"No kidding." Eddie scoffed. "Just talking to you could get us a rap for aiding and abetting. Wait a minute," he turned back to the toon Mouse and Toon rabbit. "Anybody know you're here?"

"Nobody, not a soul, except, uh..." Roger said, then remembered.

"Who?" Eddie and Vanessa asked.

"Well, you see..." Roger came close to Eddie to explain, jumping onto the bed. "We didn't know where your office was. So we asked the newsboy, he didn't know. So we asked the fireman, the greengrocer, the butcher, the baker, they didn't know. But the liquor store guy, he knew..."

Mickey jumped up and went to kiss Vanessa who pushed him off "your a murderer Mickey" she said coldly

"In other words, the whole damn town knows you're here!" Eddie grabbed Roger and Mickey by their throats and went to throw them out.

"Eddie, take it easy, will ya!?" Roger cried. "Please Eddie, don't throw us out! You're making a big mistake! We didn't kill anybody, we swear! The whole thing's a set up, a scam, a frame job, OW!" Mickey pleaded.

"Eddie, I could never hurt anybody, and neither cold Mickey" Roger continued to clear their names to him. "Our whole purpose in life is to make people laugh!" Mickey said then fell with Eddie once he got loose, then settled himself down. "Okay, okay, sure, I admit it. I got a little steamed once you showed me those pictures of Jessica." Roger said "and I gots little steamed when you played that tape" Mickey said.

Eddie went to tackle them, but he missed once they hopped out of his way.

"So, we rushed over to the Ink and Paint Club," Roger continued to explain, dodging Eddie at all possible ways. "But they weren't there so we wrote them love letters

"What?" Vanessa said still angry at Mickey

"Wait a minute, wait a minute," even Eddie thought that was strange, even for a Toon. "You're telling me in a fit of jealousy, you wrote your wives love letters?"

"That's right," Roger smiled, "We knew that they was just innocent victims of circumstance!" Mickey added

"We suppose you used the old lipstick on the mirror routine, huh?" Eddie guessed.

"Lipstick yes, mirror no." Mickey said.

"We found nice, clean pieces of paper," Roger and Mickey showed the paper written in Jessica's lipstick, Roger started hopping on the bed and Mickey was going too as well but Vanessa just glared at him "save it" she said coldly. "Dear Jessica, how do I love thee? Let me count the ways. One one-thousand! Two one-thousand! Three one-thousand! Four one-thousand!'."Roger said still jumping 

"Why didn't you just leave the letters there?" Eddie asked.

"Obviously, poems of this power and sensitivity, must-" Roger was interrupted as Eddie yanked his ears. "Be read in person..." he said once he was placed back down. "So I went home to wait for her with Mickey, but the weasels were there waitin' for us. So... So... We ran..."

"So why come to me?" Eddie asked "I'm the guy that took the pictures and recorded tape of your wifes, Roger and Mickey!"

"Yeah," Roger said as he looked at old newspaper articles of Eddie in his business. "And you're also the guy that helped all these Toons. Everybody knows when a Toon's in trouble, there's only one place to go, Valiant & Valiant!" Mickey said 

"Not anymore." Eddie mumbled.

Roger went to sit in the other dusty desk.

"GET OUTTA THAT CHAIR!" Eddie snapped at Roger.

Roger looked scared and worried, stepping away from it and leaving a print stain on the chair.

"That's my brother's chair..." Eddie said, softly.

Vanessa went into the next room to make a call she was very uncomfortable with this situation. When she came out there was a commotion going on 

"That's it," Eddie grabbed his telephone. "I'm callin' the cops."

"Go ahead, call the cops," Roger took Mickeys globe to walk right out. "We come here for help and what do you do? You turn us in. No, no, don't feel guilty about us. So long and thanks for nothing." he slammed the door behind them.

She gave a nervous smile.

"THATS THE CLOSET stupid," Eddie yelled. He then walked in the closet to get the mouse and rabbit out, but found no one in there.

"Eddie Valiant," Roger came out, impersonating a gruff officer and putting handcuffs on his wrist and Eddie's "You're under arrest!"Mickey just laughed

"GET OUTTA THERE!" Eddie threw Roger and Mickey out on his bed in anger.

"Idiot, I got no keys for these cuffs." Eddie growled at Roger.

Suddenly sirens roared. Parking outside the building were the weasels.

Roger screamed for his dear life. "It's the Toon Patrol! Hide us, Eddie, p-p-please!" he grabbed Mickey to hide with him. "Remember, you never saw us!"

"GET OUTTA THERE!" Eddie kept yelling at Roger.

"Don't let 'em find us!" Roger pleaded to the detective. "Come on, Eddie and Vanessa, you're our only hope."Mickey pleaded 

The weasels were banging on the door, wanting to be let in.

"Open up in the name of the law!" Smarty hissed from outside.

"Just a minute smarty!" Vanessa called to them.

"P-P-Please, Eddie," Roger continued to sound weak. "You know there's no justice for Toons anymore. If the weasels get their hands on us, we're as good as dipped" both Roger and Mickey got on there need begging "getting dipped is justice you idiots" Vanessa said crossing her arms

"Don't make us play rough, Valiant!" Smarty continued to grow impatient. "We just want the rabbit and mouse" 

"What're we gonna do, you guys?" Mickey sounded desperate. "What're we gonna do?"

"What's all this 'we' stuff?" Eddie asked, glancing at him. "They just want the rabbit and the mouse" 

"I got an idea, play along hand me your lingerie form your purse." Eddie whispered 

Vanessa shrugged getting out the lingerie, she was unsure of what was going to happen, but tried to follow along with what was happening around her.

Suddenly, the door had shooting to open it. The weasels grew tired of waiting for an answer, so they barged right in. One by one the weasels came in, looking around and couldn't find the humans anywhere.

"Looks like they gave us the slip, huh, boss?" Greasy asked, walking in with the others.

"Nah," Smarty said, looking carefully. "Valiants got 'em stashed somewhere."

Eddie and Vanessa hummed, by the sink. Eddie's hands in the sink and Vanessa with her hands in a clothes hamper

"Hold it right there!" Smarty snapped at them.

"Hello, boys," Eddie glanced at them. "We didn't hear you come in."

"Okay, wise guys," Smarty put a chair by the sink to put his gun to their heads. "Where's the rabbit and mouse"

"Haven't seen them." Eddie shook his head.

Smarty sniffed in the sink, smelling something suspicious. "What's in there?"

Eddie took out a fishnet stocking. "Vanessa's lingerie."

Vanessa passed him a corset which was planted on top of the hamper with Eddies clothes.

Smarty looked at Vanessa up and down and grinned. "I'd like to see ya wear that... How about Saturday night at the judges place, doll face?"

"I don't know will the judge be there?" Vanessa said blushing a little bit 

"You like the judge eh," Smarty grumbled. "Maybe I can arrange a date in exchange for the rabbit and mouse." he said smirking then started to leave with the other weasels.

Roger came up, gasping for air and spit out the soapy water, Mickey came up gasping for air spitting out a pair of eddies underwear.

Eddie and Vanessa shoved them back in too there respective places and chuckled nervously and innocently.

"Search the place, boys and leave no stone 'interned'," Smarty commanded. "Look, we got a reliable tip-off, the rabbit and mouse were here" he said winking at Vanessa "and it was 'corrugated' by several others," he added put his gun to Eddie's head. "So cut the bull shtick."

"You keep talkin' like that in the presence of a young lady, I'm gonna have to wash your mouth out." Eddie said, shoving a bar of soap into the fowl weasel's mouth.

Smarty was pushed back by the soap, making him hit some boxes. The other weasels looked at him and started laughing at his misfortune as Roger and Mickey came back out for air, but luckily, the weasels didn't see them.

"Stop that laughin'!" Smarty hissed at them, spitting the soap out, knocking out Wheezy. He then took out a plunger as Psycho, Greasy, and Stupid kept laughing. "Stop that laughin'! You know what happens when you can't stop laughin'!" he hit Greasy and Psycho on the head and shoved the plunger on Stupid's mouth and started to leave with his boys. "One of these days you're gonna die laughin'."

"You ok boys?" Vanessa called out 

"As for you Valiant, step outta line and we'll hang YOU and your laundry out to dry," Smarty then took out a card and scribbled a number down then handed it to Vanessa . "Here doll face, that's the judges number don't tell im I gave ya it" he said. "Come on, boys. Let's go."

Vanessa blushed and put the card in her purse. She looked closely and turned to Eddie, Roger and Mickey. "Alright, the coast is clear."

Eddie pulled Roger out, allowing the rabbit to spit out some water and soap again. Vanessa pulled Mickey out of the clothes hamper. They're gone! Jeepers, you guys, that was swell!" Roger wrung the water out of his ears. "You saved our lives! How can we ever repay ya?" Mickey said 

"Did I hear right do like judge doom" Eddie said 

"Uh....no" Vanessa said blushing "mickeys the only man for me" she added trying to sound convincing 

Later that night, Vanessa hid Mickey in one of eddies jackets he made her wear and Eddie hid Roger in the jacket he was wearing. They decided to go to the bar again to ask the waitress they met for help.

"Dolores!" Eddie called as the waitress was with a table and a trolley was rumbling by.

"Dolores!" Vanessa called with him.

"DOOOLOOOORESSSS!" Vanessa and Eddie yelled at the top of their lungs once the trolley came by.

Dolores, and a lot of the patrons looked at them. Dolores then went their way.

"Hey Eddie, you made the front page today!" a man called to the private investigator.

"Yeah, I guess I made some ink." Eddie shrugged.

"Come on, Eddie!" Roger popped out, but got shoved right back in the suffocating jacket, which made him appear to be pregnant of some sort.

"What's going on" Mickey said piping out the top of Vanessa's jacket but she pushed him back in

"So, tell me, Eddie," Dolores came, with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. "Is that a rabbit in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?"

"Cut the comedy, Dolores, we've had a very hard day." Eddie said in a hushed tone, taking her in the back to privately handle this situation. "I gotta get outta these cuffs."

"Oh, swell." Dolores mumbled, sarcastically.

Finally as they were alone, Mickey got out of Vanessa's coat and Roger broke free from Eddie's heavy coat.

"Jeepers, Eddie, that almost killed me!" Roger breathed. "Boy, what is this? Some kind of a secret room?"

"It's a rotgut room." Dolores explained.

Roger and Mickey then went exploring around and rambled. Eddie grabbed Roger and tried to find a way to get out of the forced handcuffs.

"I thought you said you'd never take another Toon case." Dolores told Eddie. "What'd you have, a change of heart?"

"Nothing's changed." Eddie told her. "Somebody's made a Patsy outta me and I'm gonna find out why." he then took out a box and a hacksaw, placing his and Roger's arms down to cut the saw.

"Hold still, will ya?" Eddie barked to Roger as the box was wobbling as he tried to saw the cuffs.

Roger slipped his wrist out of the cuff and held the box steady and still. "Does this help?"

"Yeah, thanks." Eddie said, then stopped sawing as he noticed what happened.

Roger smiled nervously and put the cuff back on around his wrist.

"Do you mean to tell me that you could have taken your hand outta that cuff at any time!?" Eddie growled, not impressed with his antics.

"No, not any time," Roger said, plainly. "Only when it was funny."

"GET OUT!" Eddie yelled at him.

Mickey was jumping around with a mouse trap on this foot then he started dancing the waltz with Roger 

"They always this funny, or only on days when they're wanted for murder?" Dolores asked, grimly.

"We didn't kill Marvin Acme, trust me." Mickey spoke up stopping the dancing.

"Listen, my philosophy is this," Roger advised. "If you don't have a good sense of humor, you're better off dead!"

"Well, you may get your wish unless I can figure out what happened to this!" Eddie sneered, throwing a rolled up paper.

Dolores grabbed it and opened it to examine.

"What is it, Eddie?" Roger asked.

"Just look at it." Eddie told him.

The waitress looked with the Toon rabbit and Toon mouse. It was a photograph of Acme's pocket with his will with a red circle around it.

"Mr. Acme's will!" Roger discovered.

"Yeah, and I think Maroon played the part of sound mind and your wife, the sound body, I just can't figure out what this has to do with Mickey ." Eddie continued, as he sawed the cuff and Vanessa held the box for him.

"Why, I resent that innuendo!" Roger snapped with a hammer in his hand.

"What's the scheme, Eddie?" Dolores asked, taking the hammer from him.

"I don't think they got to the will," Eddie answered.

"But how do you know?" Vanessa asked.

"Because, they were still looking for it after they killed him." Eddie looked into her eyes, then focused on the handcuffs.

"Anything I can do?" Dolores asked.

Eddie looked at her. "Maybe you could go downtown and check the probate."

"Yeah, check the probate," Roger agreed. "Why, my Uncle Thumper had a problem with his probate, and he had to take these big pills and drink lots of water."

"Not prostate, you idiot, probate!" Eddie corrected.

"Let me get this straight. You think that my boss, RK Maroon, dropped a safe on Marvin Acme's head so that he could get his hands on Toon Town?" Mickey asked.

"Yep," Eddie said, finally getting free from the handcuffs. "That's my hunch." he grabbed his jacket, looking at Mickey and Roger, then at Dolores. "Uh, can they stay here for a couple of days?"

"Not gonna do anything crazy, are they?" Dolores asked, glancing at them.

Roger was sawing inside of his ears with the hacksaw, moaning with pleasure. "My turn" Mickey said grabbing it off of roger 

Vanessa and Eddie shrugged, then went away.

"Where are you goin'?" Dolores asked.

"Back to the office," Eddie told her, leaving with Vanessa.

Vanessa was taking a nap while Eddie was taking a break. 

"Oh judge doom how sweet of you" Vanessa said in her sleep making Eddie cringe he decided he was going to talk to her when she awoke, Vanessa fell right back asleep, hugging the pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

Vanessa woke up earlier than Eddie she decided to call judge doom hoping he was awake.

"Hello this is judge doom" came the gruff voice from the other end "hello this is Vanessa Mouse.....I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go get lunch" she said nervously 

"Why my dear I would be delighted I'll have my weasels pick you up" he said.

Vanessa then snuck out and got in her car. She put it into drive and drove towards toon town

She shuddered as she got to the toon town entrance but this was home. She pulled up at her toon house going inside.

She walked to her room avoiding all the toon furniture and stuff inside. She looked threw her closet. 

She eventually found a neat black burlesque outfit it wasn't very date appropriate but she only had her performer clothes as she hadn't had a chance to by new ones.

She threw it in a bag rushing back to Eddie's office before he woke up "what are you wearing" Eddie said rubbing his eyes "I'm going out to lunch" Vanessa said applying some lipgloss.

There was then a knock at the door "what are you doing here?" She heard Eddie say. "The judge sent us to get Vanessa" Greasy said. "Why?" Eddie asked "none of yo business Valiant" Smarty said.

Just then Vanessa walked out her makeup finished and her hair done up "you ready to go doll face?" Smarty asked eyeing her up and down "yes smarty let me get my purse" I said going over to eddies desk to pick it up "your going to lunch with judge doom aren't you!" Eddie accused following her "maybe" Vanessa said "it's a date isn't it" Eddie said "so what that's my business" Vanessa replied getting her purse and heading for the door "your married Vanessa remember" he said. She ignored him and walked out the door with the weasels.

~~~~~  
Vanessa and judge doom were sitting at a table in the nicest most expensive restaurant in the city. Vanessa was tucking into her food "I haven't been to a place this nice since.....well since before I lost my job" Vanessa said a little sadly. "Well enjoy yourself than" he said smiling. 

About half way into the date a romantic song started being played both Vanessa and Judge doom keep inching there faces closer and closer to each other just when their lips were about to touch his phone rang "this is the judge" he said answering it "uh huh well be right there" he said hanging up "the weasels have lead I have to go would you like to come with me?" He asked "yeah sure" she said

~~~  
Vanessa and judge doom arrived at the bar that Roger and Mickey were currently hiding.

"I'm looking for a couple of murderers." Doom demanded.

The patrons all looked around and tried to keep quiet, not even mentioning Roger or Mickey. Even the trolley outside that passed seemed silent.

"A rabbit and a mouse." Doom continued, walking about the tavern. "A Toon rabbit and a toon Mouse... About... Yay big..." he clamped his hand over top a short man in the bar, squishing him down to the floor by some broken plates which I'm guessing was roger and mickeys doing.

"Look, there's no rabbit or mouse here," Dolores lied, coolly. "So don't harass my costumers."

"I didn't come here to harass, I came here to reward," Doom clarified. He then took a man with a pool cue by the sleeve and wiped the blackboard for French Dip and wrote on the board with chalk, scraping it which rattled everyone's ears, Rabbit and Mouse Dip for $5,000.

"I've seen a rabbit and a mouse" Angelo said 

"Where?" Doom asked the sloppy man, coming toward him. "Where!?"

"They're right here in the bar." Angelo replied. He then took out his arm over a stool with a cheeky smile. "Well, say hello... Harvey and Frankie."

The men then all started to laugh at the imaginary accused murderers while Doom and Vanessa just stared at them coldly. Part of her knew that she would be supporting her husband but part of her just wished they would get caught already so all this nonsense would be over. Doom looked at them with a frightening grin to silence them. Suddenly, there was a record still skipping which Doom picked up.

Doom held the record, glancing at the title. "'Merry-Go-Round, Broke Down'. Quite a loony selection for a group of drunken reprobates..." He then proceeded to sniff it, which made everyone wonder why he was. He then grinned at his minions, throwing the record. "They're HERE!"

Stupid had his mouth wide open and the record landed into his mouth, making the other weasels laugh at him. Even Smarty couldn't help himself.

"STOP THAT LAUGHING!" Doom demanded, shoving Smarty against a table. "Have you forgotten what happened last time? If you don't stop laughing, you're gonna end up DEAD, just like your idiot, hyena cousins!"

"Say, boss," Smarty settled himself. "You want we shoud 'disresemble' the place?"

"No, Sergeant," Doom replied. "Disassembling the place won't be necessary. The rabbit and Mouse are going to come right to me."

Doom went to the bar table and started tapping Shave and a Haircut.

"the old Shave and a Haircut trick." Doom said, then continued tapping.

"Of course toons can't resist it" Vanessa said wide eyed watching everything

"Shave and a haircut..." Doom sang quietly, against a wall far from where the guys were.

Unfortunately, that did it. Roger and Mickey broke through the wall happily. "TWO BITS!" They sang out loud together, exposing themselves.

Doom then grabbed Mickey by the throat. "Help me out here Vanessa" he asked nicely. Vanessa obeyed by picking up Roger by the throat 

"Hey Judge, what should we do with the wall flower?" Smarty asked, holding a knife to Eddie.

"We'll see to him later," Doom said, tightening his grip around Mickeys neck. "Right now, I feel like dispensing some justice. Bring me some Dip."

Suddenly the Dip was brought in and opened ready to kill off both of the toons.

"Does the condemned have anything to say before their sentence is carried out?" Doom offered any last words.

"Why, yeah, I-" Mickey tried to answer, but gagged as he was strangled again to go inside the dreaded Dip.

Eddie went to the Dolores, remembering something that happened with Roger and Mickey earlier "Dolores, Two Bourbons, and make the, doubles."

"Fine time for a drink, Eddie," Dolores said, sarcastically then went to make the drinks. "Maybe you'd like a bowl of pretzels to go with it!"

"Just pour the drinks, Dolores." Eddie said, shaking that Roger and Mickey were almost going to be killed.

Dolores shrugged and poured the drinks as told.

"Hey, Judge!" Eddie called to Doom. "Don't a couple of dyin' toons deserve a last request?"

"Yeah! Nose plugs would be nice!" Mickey cried as he was paused from being dipped. As roger just shook with fear.

"I think you want a drink each." Eddie said, lifting the glasses of Bourbon. "How 'bout it, Judge, huh?"

"Well, why not?" Doom shrugged as Vanessa shook her head and mouthed no nobody saw her actions, Doom placed Mickey right side up. "I don't mind prolonging the execution."

"Happy Trails!" Eddie handed them the glasses.

"No thanks, Eddie, I'm tryin' to cut down." Roger declined."yeah same" Mickey said pushing the glasses away

"Drink the drinks!"

"But we don't want the drinks!"

"They don't want the drinks!" Doom added, Vanessa nodded.

"They do!" Eddie argued.

"We don't!" Roger and Mickey protested.

"Youse do!"

"We don't!"

"Youse do!"

"We don't!"

"Youse don't." Eddie said.

"We do!" Roger and Mickey argued with him.

"Youse don't!"

"We do!"

"Youse don't!"

"Listen!" Roger and Mickey swiped the glasses. "When we say 'we do', that means 'we do'!" They then gulped down the drinks and started to have one of their infamous spasms.

Eddie instantly ducked down as Dolores stayed up, waiting to see what was going to happen. Eddie then grabbed her and pulled her down with him. Eddie then started to beat up the weasels while Roger was having his fit and pushing Doom and Vanessa back with the bar men. Roger and Mickey finished and nearly plummeted into the Dip, but Eddie grabbed them and kicked the Dip tank down, splashing it in their way, he then let the mouse and rabbit out of his grasp and ran out the door after them pulling Vanessa with him. Doom seemed to be afraid to touch the Dip, but why would a human that knows it can only kill Toons do such a thing?

"Come on, guys, let's get outta here!" Roger cried, taking the lead.

The group made it outside and were thinking of a getaway all except Vanessa who was trying to pull away from Eddie. They found the Toon Patrol car and decided to go away in it. Eddie shoved Vanessa into the backseat with Mickey before taking the drivers seat, Roger sat in the passenger seat.

"What're you waitin' for?" Roger asked, seeing Eddie wasn't driving.

"There's no damn key!" Eddie hissed.

"Hey, you weasels, let me outta here, will ya? I gotta make a livin'!" a voice shouted from the back.

Roger opened the small window. "Benny, is that you?"

"No, it's Eleanor Roosevelt!" the voice said, sarcastically. "Come on Roger, get me outta here!"

Roger slipped in through the window with the others still in the Toon Patrol car. Roger and mickeys love letters slipped out and Eddie grabbed them and stuffed them in his pocket.

"We gotta ride, open the doors!" Roger told the group.

Eddie and Mickey climbed out of the car, Vanessa just followed them not putting up a fight, Benny the Cab came right out of the doors.

"Ah, that's better!" Benny sighed. "I can't believe they locked me up for drivin' on a sidewalk!"

"Maybe you shouldn't have been driving on the side walk then" Vanessa said coldly

"Come on, guys, get in!" Roger called to them.

They did as told (even Vanessa) and tried to get comfortable. It's not every day a human drives a cartoon car.

"It was just a couple of miles..." Benny continued, shrugging his tires.

"I'll drive." Eddie said, getting behind the wheel.

"But I wanna drive!" Roger whined.

"No, I'll drive, I'm the cab!" Benny told them, then started driving down the streets with them. "Outta my way pencil neck! How about this weather, huh? It never rains!"

"And how about those Brooklyn Dodgers?" Benny continued to chat. "Are they bums or what?"

There were sirens, and everyone turned to see the weasels on their tail.

"Benny, Eddie, Mickey, Vanessa we got company!" Roger cried.

"Would you look at those two?" Benny pointed to two cars in front of them and cut in. "Excuse me ladies! Now that's what I call a couple of road hogs!"

Mickey and Roger looked panicked with the weasels and their guns to take them down.

"Benny, look out for the red car!" Roger cried as a trolley came to pass.

Benny swerved and missed it, turning back on the road and driving again. The Toon Patrol did the same and went right after them. Suddenly, a couple of officers came as they were seeming to speed.

"Benny, there's cops right behind us!" Roger cried.

"Not for long, Roger!" Benny assured, driving backwards into an alley. "Now they're right in front of us!"

"Eddie, we're goin' backwards, turn us around!" Roger yelled out. "Gimme the wheel! Gimme the wheel!"

Benny spun all around and zipped down the alley to leave the cops in the dust.

"The cops are still on our tail!" Roger pointed out.

"I KNOW the cops are on our tail!" Eddie snapped back. "Whatya think I am, bl-" he then screamed with the toons as the Toon Patrol van rode up.

"PULL THE LEVER!" Benny yelled.

"Which one? Which one?" the group expect Vanessa said she was busy looking back at the weasels and judge doom trying to direct them on where to go to cut Benny off while everyone else was distracted. The weasels however couldn't take directions properly.

Eddie and the toons were looking confused suddenly a sign came up, pointing to a lever reading: This Lever, Stupid.

Eddie pulled the lever, making Benny spring up with them and the wheels still on the ground, only extended. The Toon Patrol and cops looked shocked, then crashed into each other as the group escaped.

"Judge" Vanessa said sadly hoping he was okay

"I'm gettin' too old for this!" Benny yelled.

Vanessa groaned and cupped her mouth.

"Hey, no messin' up my paint job!" Benny noticed how she looked car sick. He then noticed a bridge before them. "Hey Roger, whatya call the middle of a song?"

"Gee, I dunno," Roger scratched his head, then clung onto Eddie as he saw the bridge coming up. "A BRIDGE!" Mickey said

Benny made it over the bridge and lowered his wheels back to normal, laughing. "Well fella, where can I drop ya?"

"Somewhere we can hide." Roger answered.

"I got just the place," Benny smiled. "And incidentally, if you should ever need a ride, just stick out your thumb! Hey! Share the road, will ya, lady?"

Vanessa gulped and passed out from all the excitement.


	6. Chapter 6

Benny had taken the group to the movie theater where there were some Goofy cartoons showing. Many children in the audience laughed. Vanessa reluctantly watched the cartoons, Roger and Mickey were laughing so hard they were throwing popcorn and spilling soda almost everywhere. To hide away from the many people, they hid in the balcony.

"Boy, did you see that?" Roger asked Eddie in between laughs who was just as stoic as ever. "Nobody takes a wallop like Goofy! What timing, what finesse, what a genius!" Mickey added

Eddie yanked Roger and Mickey by their ears once again. "We're supposed to be hidin'. What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with YOU?" Roger and Mickey glared at Eddie. "you and Vanessa are the only people in this theater that aren't laughing! Is there nothing that can permeate your impervious puss?" Roger said 

Eddie flinched and wiped the spit from Roger's speech.

"Hey, Eddie!" Mickey made a goofy face, but snapped back quickly. "Boy, nothin'. What could have possibly happened to you that turned you into such a sourpuss?" Roger commented

Vanessa then moved away a couple of seats while Eddie told Roger and Mickey the story of what happened to Teddy Valiant, not long after they both broke down crying and cuddling each other.

"I never did find out who that guy was," Eddie mentioned the Toon. "I'll never forget this though. He was standing over me, laughin', with those burnin' red eyes, and that high, squeaky voice. He disappeared into Toon Town after that."

"No wonder you hate us," Roger bawled. "If a Toon killed my brother, I'd hate me too..."

"Come on, don't cry, I don't hate you guys." Eddie tried to calm him down.

"Yes you do." Mickey said

"No, I don't."

"You do hate us. Otherwise you wouldn't have yanked our ears all those times." Roger added with Mickey nodding 

"Alright, I-I'm sorry I yanked both yours and mickeys ears."

"All the times you yanked our ears?" Mickey turned to him, fluttering his eyes.

"All the times I yanked yours and Rogers ears." Eddie clarified.

"Apology accepted!" They said then they held out a hand each. "Put 'em there, pal, we feel better al-" they shook Eddie's hands, vigorously, they then turned as the movie screen went black. "Oh, boy! I hope it's another cartoon!"

But it wasn't, it was a news break.

"Jeepers, another stupid newsreel," Roger was gratefully disappointed. "I hate the news...' Mickey added

Dolores came in, looking like she was dressed up to go away for a little while and sat right next to Eddie.

"Did you get all my stuff?" Eddie asked.

"Yes, it's all packed up in the car outside." Dolores whispered. "Would have been here right after you called, but I had to shake the weasels."

"Hey, why don't you go get some candy or something?" Eddie rushed Vanessa out with some money.

Vanessa shrugged leaving the room to give them some privacy.

Roger and Mickey came out to see her as she ordered food " yeah I'll have one large popcorn with extra butter, and a packet of cookie dough bites" Vanessa said to the candy bar guy who promptly handed her the items just as she saw Eddie was on his way out, he explained there was a part of the news mention Maroon Cartoon Studios apparently Maroon had sealed a deal for Cloverleaf and seemed to have been the highest bidder Dolores told them about earlier.

"That's it! That's the connection!" Eddie barked, then went to his car with his group as Dolores went home.

They then drove their way to Maroon Cartoons. Roger looked a litte on the edge to be around because of this case going around.

"Let's forget it," Roger stammered. 

"There's nobody here." Mickey added

"Is that it or are you both scared?" Eddie asked.

"P-P-Please! Us? Scared? Don't be ridiculous!" Roger said quickly, When you called Maroon, you told him you had the will, but you don't." Roger continued before walking out with them.

"He's probably gonna mad at you, Eddie." Mickey added.

"He might try to kill ya!" 

"I can handle it, Hollywood Cream Puffs," Eddie retorted. "I just don't want the odds to change. You cover my back. You hear or see anything, beep the horn twice."

Roger and Mickey agreed while Eddie ran up the stairs. Vanessa went and waited in the car in case anything would happen without Eddie. Roger and Mickey mentioned they were ready, only to both get clunked on their heads with a frying pan and knocked out.

Vanessa walked out and grabbed the pan before it could hit her. "YOU!"

"I'm afraid so." Jessica told her.

"What are you doing here" she questioned not at all pleased to see the toon that ruined her life 

"It's a long story, I can knock you out too if you squeal on me!"

"Don't even think it!"

"Now, hush and help me take care of my husband and your husband."

Vanessa unwillingly helped Jessica place the bodies in the trunk of her car. "Why should I trust you?"

"Look I know what you think of me but..." Jessica started but was cutoff by footsteps. 

Vanessa turned around ignoring the toon woman and giving her attention to the new figure 

"Judge doom?" She asked recognising the figure "Vanessa?" he asked. 

"You know each other?" Jessica asked "yes we went on a date before" Vanessa said. 

"So what are you here for?" Vanessa asked "no time for that now" he replied climbing up the fire escape, he pulled out a gun and shot at something in the building before springs extended from his feet and he jumped down.

"Wait no human can do that!" Vanessa said shocked. "Let me explain" he said taking her hand and leading her to his car. 

~~~~~  
Vanessa and Judge Doom sat on top of a hill sun shinning down. "I'm a human/toon hybrid my mother was a human and my farther was a toon, my real name also isn't Doom it's rotten, baron von rotten" he explained "wow I didn't even know that was possible" Vanessa said.   
They sat on the hill for a while just talking about his childhood and about how human/toon hybrids work. He then handed her a letter it looked just like the ones she got from the man she opened the envelope and read it aloud:  
"Dear Vanessa   
I have to tell you the truth, I'm not the man you think I am and I realise now I need to tell you the truth, my name is judge doom but it wasn't always that I haven't had a very easy life you see I'm half toon and half human, I can't fit in with toons because I look more human which means I couldn't get work in cartoons but I couldn't fit in with humans either for my toonish attributes and abilities so one day I snapped and robbed the toon town bank while doing this however I accidentally killed a man I wanted to slow them down after that i suppressed my toon half and changed my name, that's when I went to the ink and paint club to drink my past away I hated who I was who I used to be and most of all I hated toons. But then when I was about to give up I saw you a radiant beauty up on the stage you were popular you were beloved everything I wanted to be but when I saw you too get overshadowed by a toon I knew what I must do so I became judge of toon town and started my own company cloverleaf however I still came to watch you every night as less and less showed and soon I was your only audience when I came to watch you and it was just us in their my troubles didn't exist that's when I realised I was in love so I left black roses when you were fired I looked after you leaving you poems never having he courage to tell you the truth now you are leaving and getting married to someone else it's easier to write this letter I know if you ever read this then you probably won't love me and more but I want you to know I will never forget you just as you won't forget me - judge doom"

"Is that true?" she asked tears in her eyes "yes I understand if you don't want anything to do with me seeing as I'm a criminal and I not the man you were expecting" he said handing her a single black rose she looked at him for a few minutes "I'm sorry but you being half toon and a criminal...." she said pausing his face fell "means nothing to me I love you and that's not going  
to change" she said pulling him into a big hug. "In that case" he said taking off his hat and fake eyes revealing his tuft of blond hair and his big red eyes "I love you too" he said in his squeaky room voice. They were about to kiss when the weather changed and it started pouring rain but that's how unreliable toon town weather is. Neither Vanessa or Judge Doom cared at this point their lips finally connected in a passionate embrace.   
After a few minutes they pulled away gasping for air big smiles on their faces he put his hat and eyes back in before getting back in the car with her. 

Vanessa and judge Doom drove the car and went in a dark alley "I promise I'll help you with this" she said giving him a quick kiss on the check. He dropped her off handing her a contract which she signed and then drove around the other side.

Vanessa saw Jessica with a gun and Eddie snooping around with his own gun. 

Vanessa stood near Jessica.

"Valiant." Jessica raised her gun as Eddie's shadow caricature was creeping behind him.

Eddie turned and put his hands up. "I always knew I'd get it in Toon Town."

"Behind you!" Jessica yelled and shot her gun to shoot the shadow down right behind Eddie.

The shadow dropped his gun and fell backward over a trash can.

"Drop it, lady and let the girl go." Eddie put his gun to Jessica as she came with Vanessa.

"I just saved your life and you still don't trust me?" Jessica mocked.

"I don't trust you ether lady." Vanessa added.

"Look, I don't trust anybody or anything." Eddie retorted.

"Not even your own eyes?" Jessica asked, pointing down to the gun the shadow dropped. "That's the gun that killed RK Maroon."

"Maroon's dead?" Vanessa's eyes widened, so that's what he shot at threw the window.

"I was interrogatin' him and he got shot." Eddie explained to her. "I saw you, Mickey, and Roger were gone, I was worried about you guys!"

"Doom pulled the trigger." Jessica continued to explain.

"Doom?" Eddie wondered.

"I followed him to the studio, but I was too late to stop him he took Vanessa she just arrived back." Jessica explained more.

"That's right!" Doom's voice called as he ran down the alley ways swiftly. "You'll never stop me! You're dead! You're all dead!" Vanessa knew he would never hurt her though

"DOOM!" Eddie roared, shooting his gun.

The bullets chased after Doom as he got away. The bullets all then looked at each other. Vanessa was shocked at first, then considered they may have been Toon bullets.

"Which way he'd go?" one of the bullets asked.

"Well I dunno!" the other one shrugged. "He went that away!"

"Let's go!" the final bullet said, zipping with them the wrong way.

"Dum Dums." Eddie mumbled.

"Come on!" Jessica pulled Eddie and Vanessa's hands towards her car.

"Yeah." Eddie agreed, dropping his gun.

Jessica came to her car and saw the trunk open. "Oh, no, where's Roger and Mickey?"

"Roger and Mickey?" Eddie raised an eyebrow. "They chickened out on me back at the studio, I thought Vanessa did too."

"No, they didn't," Jessica corrected him. "I hit them on the head with a frying pan, I was going to do it to Vanessa too, but we decided to talk, we then put them in the trunk so they wouldn't get hurt and then she left me like it said." 

"Makes perfect sense." Eddie rolled his eyes.

"We're obviously not going to get far in my car, let's take yours." Jessica offered.

A couple of tires screeched and there was a crash.

Eddie looked to see someone hijacked his car and crashed it into a fire hydrant. "I got a feeling somebody already did."

"From the looks of it I'd say it was Roger," Jessica looked. "My honey bunny was never good behind the wheel."

"A better lover than a driver, huh?" Eddie joked.

"You'd better believe it." Jessica said.

The infamous Toon Patrol van rolled up with sirens.

"It's the weasels, this way, we'll take Gingerbread Lane!" Jessica tried to pull the humans.

"No, wait, no, no!" Eddie pulled her back. "Gingerbread Lane's that way!" he extended his thumb, which signaled Benny.

"So, Valiant, you call a cab or what?" Benny asked as they sat inside of him. He then eyed Jessica. "Hubba, Hubba, Hubba, allow me, mademoiselle." he then zipped off to let them get away.

"So, how long have you known it was Doom?" Eddie asked, getting details from the framed rabbit's wife.

"Before poor Marvin Acme was killed, he confided in me that Doom wanted to get his hands on Toon Town, and he wouldn't stop at anything." Jessica answered.

"So, he gave you the will for safekeeping?"

"That's what he told me, except when I opened the envelope, there was only two blank pieces of paper inside."

"Eh, a joker to the end."

"So, where to, anyway?" Benny asked, still driving, but unsure of where to stop. "My meter's runnin'!"

"I have to find my darling husband," Jessica sighed. "I'm so worried about him."

"Seriously, what do you see in that guy?" Eddie asked.

"He makes me laugh." Jessica said in a serious tone of voice.

Eddie made Benny steer clear out of the tunnel and back into the real world. Vanessa saw Doom realising that he was ok, Doom kicked over his tank of Dip to stop the Toon car dead in his tracks. Benny hissed in pain as the Dip caught onto his wheels and made them spiral out of control, hit a lamp post and throw them out of the car and landed on the ground, but not getting hurt.

Doom then came and stood over the trio. "What an unfortunate accident," he tutted. "Nothing more treacherous than a slippery road especially when driving a maniacal Toon vehicle."

Vanessa held out her hand so that he could help her up.

The Toon Patrol van pulled over.

"Good work, boss," Smarty hopped out with the other weasels.

"Don't just stand there, help the other two!" Doom told his lackeys. "Put them in my car. I think they'll enjoy attending the ribbon cutting at the Acme Factory."

"Come on, ya mugs." Smarty told the others as they collected Eddie and Jessica.

"Eddie Valiant and Jessica Rabbit You're under arrest!"

Benny watched them go


	7. Chapter 7

Eddie and Jessica was being held hostage by Doom in the old Acme Factory. Eddie had his hands up as he was being searched. The only one left to check was Jessica as the weasels frisked them.

"We searched Valiant, boss, the will ain't on 'im" Smarty clarified.

"Then frisk the woman!" Doom demanded, pointing to Jessica.

"I'll handle this one." Greasy offered, coming toward Jessica with a suave look on his face. He shoved his hand into Jessica's breast cups and yelped in pain as there was a bear trap in there, clawed on his hands.

"Nice booby trap." Eddie remarked.

The weasels laughed at Greasy's misfortune and pain as he tried to get it off. Doom sneered at him and hit him with his cane against a bunch of old boxes and a bunch of eye balls rolled out.

Doom turned sharply to his minions, making them shut up. "Do they have the will or not?"

"Nah, just these stupid love letters." Smarty answered as Psycho confiscated the papers from Eddie's jacket.

"No matter," Doom said. "I doubt that will is going to show up in the next 15 minutes anyway."

Doom swiped the letters from Psycho and ripped them up. 

"What happens in the next 15 minutes?" Eddie asked.

"Toon Town will be legally mine, lock, stock, and barrel." Doom explained.

The duo grew worried and nervous about those possibilities.

Meanwhile, out of town, Benny was still hurt. Mickey and Roger where fighting has we the wheel as they drove, but they stopped once they saw one of his best friends in trouble. "Benny, is that you?" Mickey asked.

"No, it's Shirley Temple!" Benny answered, then walked on his tires, hissing in pain.

"Jumpin' Jeepers! What happened?" Roger asked

"Doom grabbed your wives and Valiant, and took 'em to the Acme Factory."

"Oh, no" Mickey said as Benny limped to the car.

"The Acme Factory?" Roger asked, then his eyes lit up. "I know where that is. Get in!" 

"Move over, both of ya," Benny shoved him aside to take the wheel. "You've both done enough drivin' for one night."

Benny took the wheel and drove to the factory to save everyone before it would be too late.

Back at the factory, two of the weasels, Stupid and Wheezy were breaking down the brick wall where Toon Town was hidden.

"Toon Town's right on the other side of the wall, boss!" Stupid called out.

"You see, Mr. Valiant? The successful conclusion of this case draws the curtains on my career as a jurist in Toon Town," Doom gloated as he walked in the center of the room. "I'm retiring to take a new role in the private sector."

"That wouldn't be Cloverleaf industries, by any chance, huh?" Eddie interrogated.

"Uh-huh." Smarty nodded.

Doom spun on his heels. "You're looking at the half stockholder."

"Half whose the other stockholder?" Eddie asked.

"You'll find that out in due time" doom replied

Benny came close to the factory and pulled in on the side.

"Benny, you go for the cops," Roger said, shakily holding a gun in his hands with Mickey on his side. "Were gonna save our wives" he added getting another gun for Mickey.

"Be careful with those guns!" Benny flinched, lightly pushing him. "This ain't no cartoon, you know."

The two toons then came to a window, Roger tried to open it. Mickey tried to open it, but had no avail.

"Wouldn't you know? Locked." Roger sighed, leaning his hand on the window. He then fell right in as the window spun and he landed in the toilet, only to be flushed right down.

Mickey then jumped threw the window into the toilet following roger 

Doom took out a silver plate and threw it down on the factory floor before his victims. He turned a valve which had steaming green liquid pour on it. "Can you guess what this is?"

Jessica looked at it and recognized it all too well. "Oh, my God, it's DIIIIIIIP!"

"That's right, my dear," Doom told the frightened damsel-in-distress. "Enough to dip to Toon Town off the face of the Earth!" he then pulled a curtain to show a giant machine with enough to Dip every cartoon character known to man with it. "Vehicle of my own design. 5,000 gallons of heated dip, pumped at enormous velocity through a pressurized water cannon. Toon Town will be erased in a matter of minutes."

The weasels went right to work to power the machine to send it directly into Toon Town and bust down the walls, killing every Toon.

"I suppose you think no one's going to notice Toon Town's disappeared?" Eddie asked.

"Who's got time to wonder what happened to some ridiculous talking mice when you're driving by 75 miles an hour?" Doom asked him, looking completely careless.

"What are you talking about?" Jessica asked. "There's no road past Toon Town."

"Not yet," Doom smirked, coming forward. "Several months ago, I head the good providence to stumble upon this plan of the city councils. A construction plan of epic proportions. They are calling it 'a freeway'."

"Freeway?" Eddie scoffed. "What the Hell's a freeway?"

"Eight lanes of shimmering cement running from here to Pasadena," Doom explained, coming toward them instantly. "Smooth, safe, fast. Traffic jams will be a thing of the past."

"So that's why you killed Acme and Maroon, I don't understand ?" Eddie continued.

"Of course not, you lack vision," Doom snorted. "I see a place where people get on and off the freeway. On and off, off and on, all day, all night!"

Eddie and Jessica glanced at each other, then back at Doom.

"Soon, where Toon Town once stood, will be a string of gas stations!" Doom continued his evil plans. "Inexpensive motels, restaurants that serve rapidly prepared food, tire salons, automobile dealerships, and wonderful, wonderful billboards reaching far as the eye can see! My God, it'll be beautiful." Doom looked very engrossed with his plan.

"Come on!" Eddie spoke up, pulling the evil man from his fantasies. "Nobody's gonna drive this lousy freeway when they can take the red car for a nickel."

"Oh, they'll drive, they'll have to," Doom said back. "You see, I bought the red car, so I could dismantle it."

Suddenly there was rumbling heard, making everyone stop focusing on Doom's monologue and wonder what the sound was. Everyone looked around to see what the source of the sound could be, until Greasy flew up in the air and the hole under him opened up and spewed out toilet water. Greasy and Roger screamed as they sky-rocketed, Greasy grabbed onto the net filed with bricks and Roger landed safely on his own two feet as Mickey emerged from where roger came out off.

Roger had somehow lost his gun but Mickey still had his "Okay, nobody move! Alright, weasels, let them go and find my Vanessa or I'll let the judge have it. You heard me, I said drop it!"

Smarty looked kind of scared of Mickey and dropped his gun as told.

"Roger, darling!" Jessica cooed.

"Yes, it's me, my dearest!" Roger pranced to her, happily, taking her hand while Mickey scared the weasels with his gun. "I'd love to embrace you, but first Mickey and I have to satisfy my sense of mortal outrage."

"Put the gun down, you fool!" A female voice said coming out from behind a cloth. She was all dressed in a long flowing black dress with a black hat hiding her face and black gloves. 

This mystery lady pulled out a gun and shot hitting mickeys hand making him howl in pain and drop the gun as his hand melted into oblivion "dip bullets darling" the woman said taking the hat off to reveal her face 

"Vanessa" Mickey and Eddie said in shock. She just smirked and walked over to judge doom standing beside him.

"Tie the lovebirds together and the mouse." Doom demanded.

The weasels did as he said. Doom grabbed his control to his Dip machine and looked as the weasels had Roger and Jessica tied up.

"Put them up on that hook! Use that escape proof Toon rope."

"Time to kill the rabbit and mouse." Psycho sang as he crawled up to the Dip nozzle to threaten Mickey, Roger and Jessica's lives.

Mickey, Jessica and Roger were raised up as Eddie wondered what he could do to help.

"How could you do this Vanessa I thought you loved me" Mickey asked her confusion and sadness on his face "fool I never loved you I just married you for money and it worked this is who I really love" she said turning around and kissing judge doom in front over him and everyone else.

Eddie looked all around, trying to come up with a plan to save Mickey, Roger and Jessica, stop the weasels, and put an end to Judge Doom and possibly Vanessa for good. Nothing was coming to him now.

Doom came to them, knowing they had no plans to save anyone's lives. "It's over, Mr. Valiant." he then walked off and suddenly tripped over the spilled eye balls and landed flat on his back.

The weasels laughed out loud as Vanessa went over and helped him up gently. Eddie was going to try and do something

"Look out, you fools!" Doom called him out, making them focus on their enemies.

"Not so fast." Smarty put his gun to Eddie.

"One of these days, you idiots are gonna laugh yourselves to death!" Doom hissed at them for their laughter.

Suddenly, inspiration struck Eddie. He looked all around himself, trying to make sure this would work for sure.

"Shall I 'repose' of him right now, boss?" Smarty asked, holding his pistol to them.

"Let him watch their Toon friends get dipped then shoot him, Vanessa your in charge." Doom darkly chuckled. He then walked off.

"With pleasure." Smarty grinned, he still laughed a bit.

"Smarty give me the gun" Vanessa ordered. Smarty did as told and Vanessa held the gun up to eddies head.

"Everything's funny to you, ain't it, needle-nose?" Eddie taunted Smarty.

"You got a problem with that, Valiant?" Smarty glared at him, as Vanessa poked him in the chest with smarty's pistol.

"No," Eddie smiled innocently as he backed up into the large music machine. "I just, uh, want you to know somethin' about the guys you're gonna dip." he then started the song Roger sang in the back; "Merry-Go-Round Broke Down".

Smarty backed up and chuckled nervously.

The detective then began to sang and made up a song as he went along. Eddie then hopped onto a brush which struck him right in the face. He jumped backwards and it hit him in the back, making him do a somersault forward toward Smarty. The weasels laughed predictably at his pain. Eddie then flopped backward, doing cartwheels, grabbing a few balls. He was stuck on lyrics now.

"I'm running out of time!" Jessica suggested.

"Thanks." Eddie smiled at her. He then juggled the balls and let them fall on his head, painfully.

Suddenly he fell to the ground seemingly in pain clutching his leg "nice try valiant" she said smirking

She then ordered the weasels to hit the switch to the nozzle which made the Dip start spraying close toward Jessica, Mickey and Roger. 

Vanessa screamed and she got knocked over by something. She looked up to see it was Eddie and that he was limping. Eddie climbed up onto the dip mobile, turning it off and grabbing a couple of the weasels punching them to the ground.  
He managed to distract them enough but then he turned to see Doom was lunging right toward him! Doom knocked him unconscious against some boxes. Doom was swift and strong.

"Doom" Vanessa said running to him holding her right arm.

Doom held her arm tenderly assessing her wounds "it's just a sprain" he said wiping out a bandage and wrapping the arm in humanly impossible speed. He then kissed her. 

Eddie woke up and threw a crate at judge doom who calmly took out his cane, revealing a sword to go against Eddie in the final battle. Eddie looked around him and took out a sword which sang Frank Sinatra. Eddie and Doom eyed it both strangely, unsure what to do of it. Eddie threw the sword aside and took out a giant magnet to attract Doom and give up his weapon. The electric sparks from the magnet tried to grasp the sword, but had a tough time. Doom made the magnet hook on him backward and send him against a metal tank, hitting his back.

"Eddie what a situation you've gotten into hey?" Vanessa said laughing as judge doom aimed the gun at him he took his fake eyes out and hat off "hey Eddie when I killed your brother I sounded exactly like this" he said in his squeaky room voice "ironic huh" Vanessa said as judge doom shot him a couple of times in the chest.

Both judge doom and Vanessa stood on the roof of the machine as the remaining weasels turned it back on. The machine spurted out dip making the three toons scream in pain. 

They were literally melting before the couples eyes until they were nothing but paint puddles.

Judge doom and Vanessa yelled out "toons this is your judgement day" to anyone and everyone as the machine rolled out of the factory, the duo reduced the whole of toon town to nothing but forgotten dreams in about 5 minutes.

Vanessa then turned around and shot all the remaining weasels in the heart with dip bullets killing them. "Sorry boys but you were just pawns in my big plan" judge doom said. 

They then shut off the machine and looked around at all the paint and dip around them. 

~~~~~  
A mounts later the place was cleaned judge doom and Vanessa were now in court Vanessa now a widow got all of mickeys money the first thing they did was hold a big fancy party to celebrate both that and the start of construction on the freeway. A lot of people came as hey were now respect business people, towards the end of the party judge doom got up to make an announcement he reached his hand in his pocket pulling out a small box "Vanessa mouse will you become Vanessa doom" he said getting down on one knee "yes" she said as he put the ring on her finger he picked her up and kissed her as all the guests cheered.

~~~~~~~

A year later the freeway was finished being built. The news crew was there and everything. Judge doom stood a few miles up the freeway as some wedding music started playing and Vanessa walked up the freeway in a long white dress. After saying vowels and throwing the bouquet. They rode of in there car with a just married sign on it, their car was the first car ever on their new freeway. The freeway and the shops/motels along it ended up being a massive success which made the new couple very very rich. Nobody ever found out that they were the ones who killed Marvin Acme, A.K Maroon and Eddie valiant or his brother Teddy and everyone regarded the killing of Mickey, Roger and Jessica to be justice. The ink and paint club had since been closed and was bought buy Vanessa who turned it into more of a memento of how her and judge doom met. They both live happily ever after. 

The end


End file.
